


Taste of Eternity

by Jamie_Aizen



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds... true love?-Count Dracula; Bram Stroker’s Dracula





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KS_Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/gifts).



> So yes I got caught up in another fic XD
> 
> Don't worry, I'm still working n my other fics. I just got...distracted....
> 
> So this fic is a Pitchmas story however its set in a different AU. The idea of plot and motivation of the characters belong to the lovely KS_Claw. She was one of the few that introduce me to shipping North and Pitch. 
> 
> I don't want to tell too much about the plot cause I want some surprise left in this story. However, the plot and concept of this version of North belongs to KS_Claw.

**Prologue:** A Promise

  


_“Nicholas St. North, I love you…”_

 

The Bandit King looked up from the grass he was pulling from the ground to see golden eyes staring back at him. His throat began to dry up for a moment and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

 

The other chuckled at the bemused look on his friend’s face. It was not everyday that you could surprise the infamous Bandit King like he did now. The tanned man laid his head on the other’s shoulder as he sighed.

 

“I’m sorry if that disrupted your thinking, but we have been honest with each other since we’ve met. You are one of the few people I would never lie to and I don’t plan on doing that by hiding my feelings.”

 

Nicholas finally swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking.

 

“Why-” He cleared his throat, wincing at the sound.

 

_‘I’m not a teenage damn it! I’m a man…..’_

 

“Why are you telling me this? I mean...surely there are others that are more….”  
  
“Worthy? Is that what you were going to say?”

 

Nicholas looked down at the ground, his hands clenching into the grass.

 

Tan hands touched the bottom of his fuzzy chin, lifting Nicholas’ face to stare into the eyes of the his dear friend, one that accepted him as he was and grew on him.

 

The Bandit King licked his dry lips as he looked into golden orbs that reflected the joy and love that the other felt.

 

“If anything, I feel like I am not worthy of you,” Kozmotis spoke carefully. “You are a good man- even if you do not think so. And I think that… you deserve better than a man who has to put his kingdom before the his own life.”

 

Koz pulled his hand away and turned his head to look to his right. “After my wife died, I thought… I made myself believe that by falling in love again I would be betraying her memory. But she would have wanted me to live my life- happy and carefree. To fall in love again with someone who can push me to keep living…”

North cupped Kozmotis’ chin, pulling his attention back to him.

 

“Kozmotis Pitchiner, I… I do love you. You are the only one who has stolen my heart and I your’s. You are my better half, my soul- my soulmate.” He blushed heavily. He never really believed in such things when he was younger but being with Kozmotis, it felt right.

 

“Nicholas, I… I feel the same…”

 

The Bandit King leaned in and his lips met the other’s.It sent tingles down his spine and he knew he was addicted to the Golden General.

 

Kozmotis returned to the gesture and for awhile all was right in the world. It was just the two men and the greatest kiss poets wished they could witness.

 

“Papa! Papa!”

 

Kozmotis blushed and pulled away with a smile on his face. Nicholas chuckled as he watched the little girl in a green dress and black curls surrounding her face, run up to them with crowns of flowers in her hand.   
  
“What do you have there, darling?”

 

“I made you and Mr. North crowns, papa!” She stood up on her on her bare toes to place one of her father’s head. As he touched the plants delicately, his daughter went to North and did the same. “Now you’re both kings and I’m the beautiful princess!!”

 

Nicholas gave a bellowing laugh as Kozmotis gathered his daughter into his arms and began tossing the giggling child in the air.

 

The Bandit King sat and watch as his friend….no love twirled the child around in happiness.

 

_I don’t want to lose this. For the first time in my life, I have peace._

 

He smiled silently as he watched Koz continue to play with Sera.

 

_I don’t want anything else- no gold or riches. Just this. If there is any higher power up there, then please, let me stay with them. Let me have this for the rest of my life._

 

North closed his eyes and blew the silent prayer into the sky.

  
  
  



	2. Arc 1:Chapter1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was made and meant to look for you and wait for you and become yours forever.”  
> ― Robert Browning

**Chapter One**

  
  


“...North? Mr. North?”

 

Sharp blue eyes snapped open as his mind was pulled from deep thoughts. Taking in a heavy breath, he turned to see his secretary standing in the sharp suit with a tablet in one hand and a stylus in the other.

 

“Sir, I’ve been calling you for the last few minutes. You have a shareholder’s meeting in about an hour?”

 

Nicholas St. North shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he tried to focus on the man’s words. “Yes, you are correct. Conference Room Number 12, I believe?”

 

“Yes sir,” the man verified as he marked down the checklist on the pad. “And after that you have a conference call with Phil and Yaloo about finishing the newest product ahead of schedule.”

 

North rubbed his tired face. “Is there anything after that?”

 

“Not for awhile, Sir…”

 

The businessman smoothed out his red suit coat and picked up the black tie that was lying on his wooden desk. 

 

“Then after the short conference, I am done for the day,” he said as he stood in front of a mirror panel. He began to fix his tie to the collar of his shirt and smooth his brown hair.

 

Sighing, he turned to the other. “How do I look,” he asked.

 

“Like a million bucks, sir!”

 

North raised an eyebrow at his secretary. “Emanuel, I pay you to handle my scheduling and to be honest with me. Not to flatter.”

 

The dark-skin man blink before his smile drop to a thin line. “You look bored, sir. Even depressed.” He set the tablet on the desk and folded his hands in front of him. “If I may be so bold, you’ve been sighing everyday and sometimes you’re so deep in your thoughts you have become….distracted.”

 

North nodded, fearing that answer. “It’s just… I haven’t been sleeping well and what with the new product preparing to launch, stress is taking over.”

 

Emanuel looked down at his shoes. “Maybe it was not a good idea to book the meetings here in America,sir. I should have kept them in Europe.”

 

North waved his hand at the other. “Nyet, it's fine. A change of scenery is always good. Plus you can’t always rely on video-conferencing when face to face is just as rewarding.”

 

The secretary nodded. “Of course sir. I’ll shall began setting up refreshments and preparing the powerpoint.”

 

North nodded and focus back on his reflection in the mirror. Hearing the door closed, he sighed again and closed his eyes.

 

_ 600 years, 5 months, 27 days _

 

~

 

There was a sound of clapping as he stood up from his chair. The actors on stage were shocked as they watched their stage writer actually had a smile for once on his face.

 

“I am pleased. I am very pleased,” he announced as he walked from the audience pit. “Two weeks before the dress rehearsal and you all actually have your parts memorized along with portraying the right emotions to go with each scene.”

 

His sharp shoes stalked the stage as he stared down at each of the players of his script. “For once you have taken this seriously and I am not disappointed. So in the spirit of being fair, I cutting rehearsal short today.”

 

The crowd look confused and began to hammer the man with question only for a shrill whistle to echo the auditorium.   
  
“I’m in a good mood and you want to question that?”

 

Several shook their heads, not wanting this to be a trick.

 

“Well then, I will see you tomorrow. Bring the same attitude and enthusiasm that you had today and maybe we’ll do this again.”

 

The group quickly scrambled pass the man, all eager to enjoy their two hour early dismissal. The man rolled his eyes as he watched the actors all rush out the door.

 

There was a small laugh from the lone figure behind them. “They seem happy,” he comment. 

The taller man smirked. “I think they just want time away from mean old Pitch Black.”

 

The teenager walked up to Pitch, a small smile on his face. “I think you did great, Pitch.”

 

The stage writer gave a small laugh. “No if anything, you did great.” He placed a hand on the other’s shoulder in a kind gesture. “You’re more confident and you’re stuttering less.” Pitch tapped the other’s forehead. “Keep this up and I might make you the lead one day, Jack Sickle.”

 

The pale teen blushed at the thought of that and turned away. “Are… are you going to surprise Pitchiner at practice today?”

 

Pitch shook his head. “No, he has an away game 2 states over and because of the condition of my vehicle, I can’t “go out and support” him,” he stated as he used quote motions with his fingers. “Besides, rehearsal is a must and how would it make me look if I skim off my own play?”

 

Jack chuckled behind his fist, used to Pitch’s antics. “Well, I’m not ready to go home yet,” he said as he gathered his script and began to head off the stage. 

 

Pitch tilted his head, sensing there was more to that statement but decided not to push. “Well, there is a new coffee shop I’ve been dying to try,” he offered. “My treat?”

 

Jack nodded as he gathered his blue messenger bag. “I wouldn’t mind. It being cold today, hot tea does sounds good.”

 

Pitch offered him a smile. “Then let me grab my coat and bag and I’ll be ready to leave.”

 

~

 

Peppermint tea seem to be a good idea at the time but to North, it just brought painful memories of why he was sipping on this beverage.

 

_ I should be drinking something stronger. At the very least I can put myself into a drunken stupor then… _

 

The meetings went well, as usual and all North wanted to do was to focus on reading. But it seem every time he picked up a book, he couldn’t get into the plot. So he abandoned the idea and decided to take a walk through the city.

 

Despite it being November, there were a lot of people outside enjoying each other’s company and preparing for the holidays. 

 

North scoffed. To him, days like that were long and suffering. It reminded him how truly alone he was and forever will be.

 

Sighing, he took a sip from his tea. He knew having bitter thoughts like this was not healthy for his mind but he was tired of meditating, tired of the nightmares, tired of waiting and watching the world continue to advance while he was stuck in this endless cycle of regret and pain.

 

Sighing, he heard the door jingle signaling that someone was entering the shop. North wasn’t paying attention to the new customers lost in his thoughts.   
  
“Here Jack, can you order 2 hot chocolates please- mint for me though?”

 

“I can, Pitch.”

 

North pushed his brown hair back and grabbed black gorlatnaya hat along with small retro sunglasses next to it. Even though it was getting dark, light still bother his eyes. Plus he did not want anyone to see the emotions within the depths of his orbs.

 

Standing up and heading to the trash receptacle near the registers, he toss his cup away and turned only to bump into someone. Hot chocolate spilled on the floor and the white hair young man’s eyes widen in horror.   
  
“I’m.. I’m sorry,” he said quickly as he grabbed the napkins from inside his bag to wipe at North. The man shook his hand and grabbed them. “Forgive, I was not looking where I was going.” He bent down to grab the cup from the floor. “Please allow me to buy you another drink. The least I could do…”

 

“Jack,” came a voice from the entrance.

 

The young man gathered his items. “Apologies, I have to leave,” the teen name Jack said as he turned to rush to another figure.

 

North’s orbs followed the young man’s back as he began conversing with another-

 

He froze.

 

His blue orbs blinked several times before he stared at the man next to the younger teenager. He was pale though not as much as his companion and tall. Black spiked hair moved in waves as the owner 

  
_ It can’t be…. It’s… it is impossible…. _

 

Nicholas St. North gave up of finding his lover. It had been so long- so many bitter centuries alone and depressed. The longing in his heart for the one person in his entire existence.

 

_ Kozmotis...It has to be you. It must be you… _

 

~

 

Pitch groaned as he helped wipe the stains off of the young man’s coat. “How did this happened,” he exclaimed.

 

Jack looked down at his boots.  “Wasn’t paying attention again… spilt it.”

 

Pitch sighed as he tossed the napkins into a nearby trash can. Jack was retreating into himself and as much as he liked him, Pitch did not want to be blamed for the other’s down mood.   
  
“It’s fine,” he said. “I received a call from Piki where you are at. Heaven knows why he’s calling me…”

 

Jack shrugged as Pitch placed the cup back into the smaller teen’s hand. “Here, you need it more than I do,” he said as he wrapped his scarf around his throat. “Do you want to head home or…”

 

Jack bit his dry bottom lips for a moment before sighing. “Might as well head back,” he quietly spoke. “Piki might be worried and I don’t want to make him…”

 

Pitch released an annoyed breath but wisely said nothing. The situation between his brother and Jack, while none of his business, was getting to the point where it was ridiculous. Piki was either going to do something foolish and push Jack away or the young teen would finally stand up towards Piki which might lead to unkind words and broken hearts.

 

And Pitch would have to listen to his brother bitch and cry about the unfairness of the world.

 

Pitch wrapped his arm around the other and began to lead him out the door.

 

“We can stop somewhere real quick and get dinner for you and Piki. Might settle his paranoid thoughts if you brought something he likes…”

 

Jack nodded, silently thanking the other for help.

 

As Pitch pushed the door opened and let Jack exit first, he felt a… sense of being watch. It sent chills up his spine and he quickly turned his head to look behind in the cafe. 

 

No one was paying his being any attention and the paranoid feeling left just as quickly as it came. Pitch shrugged his shoulders and stepped out into the cold night.

  
  


~

 

_ Kozmotis Pitchiner is alive… _

 

That was the one statement that repeated in Nicholas’ mind.

 

He was back at the hotel, sitting in front of the fireplace. The flames reflected into the blue orbs of his eyes but they were not seeing what was in front of him.

 

_ Kozmotis Pitch is alive….. _

 

Over and over the phrase repeated in his head.

 

That was all he could focus on.

 

“How long,” he finally asked as he slid his hand across his weary face. “How long have I waited for you…”

 

He stood up and looked down at his bourbon before he growled and tossed it into the fire. The flames erupted and crackled widely but Nicholas paid no attention. Instead he focused on his shaking fists.

 

_ How long has it been…. _

  
  


**_Beloved….._ **


End file.
